


Galran Letters

by FandomRealm



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Lance had those blues clues, Letters, Other, Worried Keith (Voltron), but no one knows, clone shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRealm/pseuds/FandomRealm
Summary: Huh, Keith sent a letter.





	Galran Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This could be /is kinda set after or during s5 ( which was amazingly btw) whichever makes more sense. This is my first Votron fanfic pls be gentle. It was also written at about 11 at night when I was tired so yh.

_Hey guys,_  
_how’re you all doing. I hope Allura’s been ok with the Blue lion and especially Lance with Red!_

_The Blade of Marmora has been really good. But I can’t seem to get through to them the importance of your teammates, especially with Kolivan. I get that it’s different to Voltron, really, but it’s not right. Don’t worry Shiro I’ll remember: patience yields focus. We’ve been making progress though on infiltrating Galra ships. We have taken down about 20 trade ships throughout its fourth quadrant empire. I almost forgot to mention but, I found my mom on a mission! She’s a Galra commander in the inside named Krolia. She helped in taking down 2 of those trade ships during a turf war between 2 Galra commanders._

_I hope Voltron’s been alright. I’ve heard Lotor killed Zarkon and that he’s an ally. I trust the decision of Voltron but be careful, even I would be wary._

_This part of the letter is more directed to Lance so you might want to give it to him. I hope you’re treating Red right or well, she’s treating you right. I just want to make sure everything’s all right with Shiro. If you can send a letter back. It’s just I know he’s been a bit weird ever since his return so keep an eye on him for me please. You know especially as rivals._

_Miss you all, Keith._

Shiro passed Lance the letter delicately as if it were a piece of him- even though they knew Keith was fine. More than fine actually, he found his Mum. Lance followed the words looking for his paragraph and read carefully. Shiro has been acting weird lately, towards him anyway. Lashing out, listening to everyone but him, maybe he was biased because he could only see it happening to him but he’d definitely inform Keith. Like he’d care. The next line was just saying bye so as he told the paladins (and Coran) he ran to his room. He jumped onto his chair pulled out his pen and paper, putting the letter in the same draw, and started writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw who else actually loves Coran from the bottom of their heart. He’s actually my waifu  
> :3


End file.
